


Chipper Engineer

by the9thangel



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Puyo Pals Secret Santa 2020, Puyo Puyo Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9thangel/pseuds/the9thangel
Summary: A gift for the Secret Santa event in the Puyo Pals server!Galatea :D





	Chipper Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Eyjafjalla! I hope you like it!

A small, consistent buzzing echoed off blast-protective walls in a jittery pace. Scraps of paper haphazardly adorned the walls in an unorganized fashion, red penned scribbles and designs scrawled about.

The tiny robot skittered in the air, attempting to circumvent the numerous scraps of metal machinery with accented empty energy drink cans; some of which were created by the engineering sage herself for "maximum productivity," or so she said. One was still half full on the table.

As a door swung open, colliding with the metal wall, the robot let out a high pitched, shrill, creak, as a bouncy head of purple haired inhaled, then let out a hearty laugh.

"HA! Ah, I've been itching to come back, little guy!" Galatea exclaimed, her hair bouncing in sync to her rapid steps into the room. She slid over to the half full energy drink can, quickly gulping it down and releasing a refreshed sigh. Her small robot skittered over to her, circling around her.

Galatea smiled a toothy grin, then plucked the robot out of the air, affectionately petting its smooth, gray plate. "Aw, I missed you too! But I need to get back to work..." Galatea trailed off, her robot already forgotten as she walked over to a desk with blueprints scattered all over.

The little robot scrambled to catch up to her normal yet erratic pace. Galatea already had her thinking face on, staring at her prints that was unintentionally made to only be readable to her eyes only.

Galatea hummed through the constant humming of her factory near the work room, reading over what she had left behind with her robot by her side. "Now, now, let's see, what was I workin' on again...?" She murmured, concentration plastered on her face and her eyes squinted.

As if on cue, her smallest assistant began to circle around her head, then landed its hands on top of Galatea's signature wind up key that always rested on top of her fluffy purple hair. The robot began to spin its entire body with it, the wind up key making barely audible ticking sounds with each twist.

After no more than five seconds, Galatea shot up straight, bouncing her now incredibly dizzy robot off of her and sending it tumbling in the air. "Ah, that's right! My latest, brilliant idea-!" She exclaimed, picking up her red pencil and scribbling something on it before picking up the blueprint and shoving it into her robot's face. "My Island Carousel, of course!"

Despite being a heartless piece of machinery, Galatea could still see the confusion emanating from the robot. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking towards her blueprints; it seemed simple enough to her. "Eh? What's that look on yer face for?" She asked her assistant, throwing her sleeved hands up in the air.

The robot simply faltered in the air, a blank expression on its makeshift face. Galatea frowned, but quickly regained her composure as she looked back to her blueprints. "Ah, no matter. This one's a good one, but maybe I should look for my other ones..." She thought out loud, sliding away from her desk as her robot struggled to catch up.

She had shimmied over to another space, narrowly dodging heaps of metal contraptions that had once been imagined, worked on, and scrapped; or had lived out its use beyond the engineer's needs.

Galatea stood in front of another long desk prime for creating, blueprints scattered all over with varying projects scribbled out, all in that red pen. Galatea quickly scanned her eyes over the blueprint on top of the large stack.

"Let's see...the Auto Water-er? Nah..." She muttered, taking no time to throw the blueprint behind her, narrowly avoiding hitting her robot by straight luck.

She quickly read over the next one. "Bouncy Goop? Hm...nope," she deadpanned, tossing the blueprint behind her as her robot began to nervously swing in the air, avoiding Galatea's arsenal.

Her eyes lit up bright after glancing over the next pushed aside project. "OH! How about the Automatic Slip 'n' Slide?" She eagerly suggested, lifting the blueprint from off the table and turning to shove it into the face of her robot.

Although initially startled by the energy, the robot carefully looked at the scrawls on the blue paper. Galatea was met with a look of confusion as her robot spun in dizzying circles.

"Huh? Whaddya mean ya don't get it?" The engineer pouted. She frowned and looked back at her work; she wrote it out perfectly, how the machine would operate, where it could be used....

Though, she couldn't say this was the first time she had stumped her assistant with one of her brilliant ideas. She never took the confusion into account, simply launching her inventions into the world as is, much to the dismay of her fellow sages.

Still, Galatea's brain racked at every instance of confusion or annoyance brought on by her inventions. She had never let it distract her from her work, but....

"Well... _I_ don't get why ya don't get it! It's simple enough...?" Galatea let out, doubt resonating in her voice. The small robot seemed sympathetic towards her, coming closer to her and letting out a soft whir.

Letting out a large sigh, Galatea turned back to the rest of the blueprints on the desk that she had yet to comb through. There were tons more yet to be analyzed and finalized, but it seemed that her spark had begun to die down as she loosely held the script for her Automatic Slip 'n' Slide.

It couldn't be that these ideas are too...much, right? All of Galatea's ideas were happy and fun and could benefit the world when they came out exactly the way she wanted them. Sure, some people found them confusing and strange, but not to her, and that's all that matters. And sure, she's been scolded by Isabella and Nero a couple times because of some inventions, but that didn't mean her inventions weren't helpful and happy. Right?

As Galatea read over the blueprint for the umpteenth time, her eyebrows began to furrow and her lips began to twist. Then, she heard a loud banging at the door.

"Oh- COMIN'!" Galatea yelled out, chipper-ness in her voice that once again startled her assistant. It seemed that the little robot would never get used to Galatea's loud voice and sudden outbursts.

Galatea zipped over to the door in the blink of an eye, her hair bouncing with her. She swung the door open, wide, to see green hair and Dalida's tired eyes looking towards her. "Dalida!" Galatea exclaimed, a smile on her face that casted away all prior doubt from before.

Dalida had an exhausted smile on her face at the greeting, then peered over Galatea's shoulder to look inside Galatea's workplace. "Hey, Galatea. I think I left one of my notebooks in here..."

Galatea had already moved away from the doorway. "Hm, probably. Haven't seen it," she said somewhat dismissively, Dalida walking in to search for her several missing hypotheses and chemical equations.

Dalida turned to her purple haired friend as she had already returned to her desk of blueprints. "Well, you're kinda quiet today," she noted, as Galatea hadn't even tried to introduce her to her newest invention idea yet. Dalida continued to move aside papers and loose bolts.

Galatea simply twisted her lips, a hum escaping her as she squinted her eyes at the blueprint. "Dalida, what do _you_ think of my inventions, huh?"

Dalida's eyes reflected surprise despite their fatigue at the question. She really didn't know how to answer such question coming from the engineer that seemed to tune out the world around her when she was undividedly focused on inventing.

Dalida thought to herself. "Odd question. What's the odd-casion?" Dalida mused, a small, tired chuckle escaping her at her attempt at a pun.

Galatea remained unfazed. "Well, my _assistant_ here doesn't get my Island Carousel," she started, glaring at her nervous robot, "so I was just wonderin'."

Dalida caught the shadow of uncharacteristic doubt in Galatea's voice. She was now rustling through another desk in the corner of the room, but began to speak. "Well, I think your inventions are...pretty out there, sometimes hard to get at first, but they're pretty fun. I'm sure the others feel the same, even if they kinda scold you sometimes."

"Even Isabella?" Galatea asked, thoroughly perplexed and recounting memories of Isabella's scolding for her more widespread inventions.

"Surely," Dalida responded with a shrug. "But still, you shouldn't let that bother you, it never has, so just keep inventing what you think is right. It comes to you naturally for a reason, probably." Beneath a stack of papers and pens emerged Dalida's current and signature pink and purple patterned notebook. "Ah, there it is."

Galatea's eyes went wide, but she looked lost in thought at Dalida's words. She looked back down at the blueprint while her robot assistant swirled around her head once more. It began to sit upon her wind up key, started to twist, and not even before one turn-

"AHA! Yer right, Dalida! What in the world was I thinkin'?!" Galatea exclaimed, her eyes wide and practically shining with either mischief or creativity; no one could ever really tell the difference. "This Automatic Slip 'n' Slide will be my greatest yet! OH! Or maybe it'll be the Island Carousel!?"

More chipper than ever, Galatea was already zooming around the workplace in search of her tools and materials, humming a song to herself as her robot once again struggling to keep up. Dalida, satisfied with finding her work and with Galatea's regained mood, was already heading towards the door.

Galatea caught sight of Dalida's attempted departure. "Wait, Dalida! I need you to test 'em all out!" Galatea said, leaving no room for denial.

Dalida smiled and shrugged, knowing that she was in for an inescapable and interesting few hours with Galatea's regained work ethic.

Galatea rattled on about her thought process on the inventions to the chemist, often mixing up the two just from talking too fast. Dalida simply sat and listened as Galatea practically bounced from enthusiasm and creativity, the engineer set to work on her brilliant ideas for hours to come, paying no mind to anyone's possible confusion.


End file.
